Telephony services (e.g., voice and fax services) continue to evolve at a rapid pace with telephony platforms and application service providers proliferating on the Internet. The spectrum of service offerings includes hosted private branch exchange (PBX) platforms that provide enterprise-level telephony services, to hosted voice XML services that provide script-based call handing and/or voice mail functionality. Existing platforms provide some level of customization but such options do not always keep pace with available options from third-party providers. However, making use of the options available from such providers can be difficult or inefficient to integrate with the provider of an enterprise's basic telephony service.